


I Need Your Help

by LieutenantWubs



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, thought of suicide mentioned, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantWubs/pseuds/LieutenantWubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets a call one night and finds out that Josh has been gone for hours and no one knows where he is. Sam goes out in a storm to find him and figure out why he left home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need Your Help

Sam can’t help but notice the consistent sound of her phone ringing next to her head. Groaning loudly, she grabbed the phone and answered it.

“Hello?” Her voice is laced with sleep but as soon as she hears someone trying to stop themselves from crying, she’s alert. 

“Sam... we don’t know where he went.”  That sounds like Josh’s mom. But that would mean...

“Josh? He isn’t home?” 

“No. He said he was going to Chris’s house but that was 5 hours ago and I called Chris but he said that Josh never made plans to see him and... A storm is coming and I don’t want him out there alone the way he is... oh god...” His mom was crying now and Sam quickly got out of bed to get changed. Her clock showed that it was 11:48 at night.

“Ok, i’m getting ready to head out now, did you also ask Chris to look?”

“Yes. I called him about 20 minutes ago.” Sam can hear Josh’s dad trying to calm his wife down.

“Do Hannah and Beth know?” She swaps the phone into her other hand as she pulls on her sweatshirt.

“They’re sleeping. If they knew, they’d be going crazy. Please, I need you and Chris to help us find Josh.” Sam grabs her keys and runs out of the house.

“Alright. I’ll try my best. I’ll call if I find him.”

“Thank you so much, Sam. He shouldn’t be out so late on his own.” The sound of the call going dead spurs Sam into action. As she gets into her car and pulls out, she makes a quick call to Chris.

* * *

 

After finding out which side of town Chris was checking, Sam goes in the opposite direction to cover more ground. She can see in the distance a large cluster of dark clouds that promise nothing good. If she doesn’t find Josh before it starts raining...

“He’ll be fine. We’ll find him.” Sam drives slowly by side streets and alleys so she can look down them and try to spot Josh. The road is completely empty except for her and the occasional car that makes its way through town. 

She’s getting ready to leave town when the first rain drop hits her windshield.

“Fuck.” Moving on towards the park, Sam allows herself to go over the speed limit by 10. The rain is starting to pick up slowly and Sam pats herself on the back for bringing an umbrella.

The park has few street lights on at this time, but there is just enough for Sam to pull her car over and scan the area.

She checks the basketball court, but can’t spot any signs of a person sitting on the court. Sam glances over at the playground, just to see if Josh decided to sit on the swings, but that was empty as well. 

The rain was coming down heavily now and Sam had to turn her windshield wipers on to their highest setting so she could look outside. Turning her car back on, Sam drove around to the other side of the park where there was a small pond.

As she got closer, Sam almost cried in relief when she saw a figure sitting on one of the benches surrounding the pond. 

Parking her car, Sam quickly grabbed her umbrella and went out into the rain and raced over to Josh.

“Josh! Oh my god, Josh, what the hell are you doing out here?” She stopped next to Josh and noticed that he didn’t even move to acknowledge her. “Josh?”

Sam bent down to look at his face and she saw that his eyes were wide and staring into nothing. Getting scared, Sam reached out for his shoulder.

“Josh? You’re really scaring m- Ah!” As soon as her hand made contact with his body, Josh turned and grabbed her wrist painfully tight. He was staring up at her with a blank stare but when he glanced down at where he was holding Sam, she saw fear on his face. Josh was quick to let her go.

“S-Sam?” He suddenly looked terrified so Sam sat down next to him and held the umbrella over them.

“It’s ok, Josh. I’m here.”

“Sam... I...” He looked down at his hands before putting his head down. Sam was nervous to try and touch him again, but despite her fear, she still reached out to hold his hand. She felt Josh twitch when he felt her skin making contact with his.

“Josh, why are you out here? Your parents are so worried.” She could feel his hand tighten in hers as he took a few deep breaths.

“Home got... it got too crowded. I couldn’t... couldn’t stay there.” He was rubbing his thumb over her knuckles now.

“I’m worried about you, Josh. You’ve been getting... distant. Like you’re not here.” Sam cringed at the sound of his laughter that sounded more like a broken sob.

“Maybe I’m not all here, Sammy. Maybe I  _shouldn’t_  be here. I’m always hearing that.” 

“What? Who is saying that? Josh, I don’t know what’s going on, but I want to help. Hannah and Beth... they need you.” Sam moved closer to Josh and leaned her head on his shoulder, hoping the weight of her body would keep him in the moment.

“Just... when it gets dark. I think of the people I care about... how... how maybe one day they’ll get hurt and I...” Josh began to sneeze. Sam pressed closer to him to keep him warm. “Oh fuck... Sam, I can’t be there for Hannah and Beth forever and i’m always reminded of that. At night... I hear something telling it to me. Just a constant reminder that I won’t be there to help them and I don’t know why.” They were both starting to shiver from the rain now.

“Josh, I... I never knew you were struggling with these thoughts. You have done so much for your sisters, they both look up to you. Hannah and Beth would want you to take care of yourself, because this isn’t safe, Josh. If you want to be there for them, you have to be there for yourself as well. Who will protect them as good as you if you’re gone?” Josh was shaking from trying to hold back his tears now so Sam got off the bench and helped him up.

“Why don’t we get in my car? It’s warmer there and your parents and Chris will want to know you’re ok.” She kept a firm hold on his hand and led him towards the car. 

Halfway there, she felt a tug on her hand. She turned around to see Josh staring out at the pond. Sam quickly stepped closer so she could keep them covered with the umbrella.

“Is something wrong?” He turned his head to give her a small smile, but it only made him look worse with his bloodshot eyes.

“There are so many things that are wrong, Sammy.” He looked back out to the pond and pressed closer to her side. “You know, this is like one of those really bad rom coms that Chris loves.” Sam couldn’t stop from smiling at the memory of her and Josh at the mall, finding Chris in the ‘Romantic Comedy’ section of a store, deciding between two very cheesy movies.

“Oh yeah, because there is nothing more romantic than getting hypothermia together.”

“And nothing funnier than one half of the couple being bat shit crazy.” Sam knew that humor was how Josh tried to hide his insecurities, but it wasn’t right. She let go of his hand and grabbed his jaw and forced him to look down at her.

“You’re not crazy, Josh. You’re just going through some really difficult shit right now.” She was giving him a stern look to show him that she was serious. Josh just stared right into her eyes before smiling.

“Have I ever told you that your eyes are gorgeous?” Sam scoffed at him.

“Are you serious right now?” She was staring at him with disbelief but Josh just moved closer.

“Just curious, but, would you ever be interested in going on a date with a crazed lunatic?” He hadn’t looked away yet and Sam had a hard time breaking free from his eye contact.

“I can’t... believe you’re doing this right now. Because it’s not a good time, and also a horrible time for jokes like that, Josh.” 

“What if I’m not joking though? What if... I need someone who I trust, who I feel I can go to, to help me with all this fucked up shit?” He reached out for her hand and she was too distracted by his words and her thoughts to stop him.

“Josh... I... I’m glad you feel like you can trust me. But you need help.” Sam could see the sadness that flashed through his eyes, but he kept a smile on his face.

“That’s understandable. I do need help.” She could tell he was shutting down but that’s not what she wanted to happen.

“Josh, wait. I didn’t mean i’m not interested. I just want you to take care of yourself first, because your health is important to me.” When she explained herself, Sam could see that he perked right back up, and she couldn’t stop herself from smiling at his reaction.

“I can accept that. As long as I’m not put under hypnosis and forced to express my deepest desires or some shit.” Sam laughed as she tightened her hold on his hand.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let anyone do that to you.” He looked down at Sam and gave her one of his rare sincere smiles and it made her heart swell.

“You know, Sammy, this really is like one of those bad rom coms that Chris loves. Making future plans of dates in the rain, under one umbrella, hands entwined. Chris would be having a fit if he could see this” They both laughed at the thought of Chris losing his mind over sappy shit like the moment they were currently having. Sam swung their hands back and forth to add to the romantic humor of it all.

“Speaking of Chris, I really should call him, and your parents, to call of the chase. They’re probably worried sick.” She begun to lead Josh to her car so they could get out of the cold.

“I’m fine with that. I feel like my bones are soaking wet anyways.” Josh shoved his free hand into his jacket pocket.

“Well when I get you home, maybe you can light a fire and keep me warm as payment for finding you.”

“That sounds like a great plan, Birdie.”

“I always have great plans.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help but have the saying "quality over quantity" ringing in my head and it sucks cause I write fast and post a lot so i'm like "IS MY STUFF ACTUALLY BAD?" but you guys have been leaving so many nice comments so I don't really think that so yeah if you've left a comment on a previous fic, THANKS
> 
> Also, thank you for reading THIS fic and I hope you enjoyed it. Helpfucl criticism is ALWAYS welcomed and appreciated~


End file.
